


Es sólo un corte de cabello

by MaryTheAlien



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, hairdresser au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/pseuds/MaryTheAlien
Summary: Esto es una traducción del trabajo de @laburnum26 quien me dió permiso de traerles esto, amo este fandom que aunque sea pequeño,





	Es sólo un corte de cabello

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's just a haircut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287469) by [Laburnum26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laburnum26/pseuds/Laburnum26). 



Kidou, luego de convertirse en entrenador de Teikoku bajo la atenta mirada del Quinto Sector, decide deshacerse de sus rastas de manera adecuada, en una peluquería. Sin embargo, no espera encontrarse allí con su antiguo rival.

:::::

Kidou ha estado parado frente al edificio durante diez minutos completos ahora. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro sobre sus pies mientras trataba de moverse.

"Vamos, es solo un corte de pelo, ¡no seas tan estúpido!" Murmuró para sí mismo. Kidou ha estado usando rastas desde que podía recordar. Pero hoy, ya que había sido elegido como el nuevo entrenador de Teikoku, decidió hacer algunos cambios. Él ya dejó las gafas extrañas en la escuela secundaria, y las cambió por lentes de colores en lugar de eso, pero no sintió que eso fuera suficiente. Sentía que hacer una renovación importante lo ayudaría a sobrevivir las cosas que estaba a punto de hacer. Porque estaba a punto de aplastar a una gran cantidad de equipos mientras fingía obedecer al Quinto Sector, y no podía hacerlo como lo era antes.

Él suspiró. "¡No seas tan maldito cobarde!" Murmuró. "¡No es gran cosa!" Finalmente dejó de mecerse de un lado a otro y dio un paso adelante. Abrió la puerta de la peluquería y entró en el edificio.

Lo primero que le golpeó fue el olor. La cantidad de laca en el aire era casi sofocante y la visión de Kidou se empañó por un minuto a pesar de que llevaba gafas. El lugar era grande. Había decidido venir aquí, porque era el peluquero más cercano a su casa, pero ahora comenzó a lamentar su decisión. Hasta ahora, Kidou cuidaba su cabello completamente solo. Nunca visitó a un peluquero; estaba demasiado orgulloso para rechazar un desafío como mantener sus rastas.

"Pero las grandes causas requieren grandes sacrificios", pensó Kidou mientras miraba alrededor. Parecía que Kidou había llegado en las horas pico ya que todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados, excepto uno. Junto a él, dos hombres estaban profundamente comprometidos en una conversación, demasiado profundamente como para advertir la entrada del nuevo cliente. Uno era un hombre bajo pero delgado, con cabello rubio recogido y tres perforaciones en la oreja izquierda. Llevaba un delantal con el logotipo de la compañía de peluquería, por lo que Kidou asumió que era uno de los peluqueros que trabajaban aquí. El otro fue probablemente el cliente. Claramente, él necesitaba un corte de pelo, Kidou podía decir, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él. El cabello del hombre era solo un infierno de un desastre. Era marrón, grueso y largo, llegando a su hombro, atado en una cola de caballo suelta en un intento por regular lo que Kidou solo podía describir como una melena. Sin embargo, fue inútil porque el cabello del hombre se extendía en todas las direcciones de la brújula. Llevaba una chaqueta deportiva verde y blanca y se veía un poco desaliñado, Kidou tuvo que admitirlo.

Finalmente, el peluquero rubio notó a Kidou y le dio un golpe en el hombro a su compañero. Kidou podía escucharlo susurrar algo sobre "no poder lidiar con otros horrores hoy y tenía que tomarse un descanso" cuando pasó junto a Kidou y salió de la tienda.

Qué grosero, pensó Kidou mientras observaba al rubio irse. Volvió la mirada hacia el otro hombre. Los ojos turquesa se encontraron con las gafas verdes mientras la sangre se congelaba en las venas de Kidou. No puede ser, pensó mientras observaba al otro hombre. Es posible…?

“¡Fudou!” Kidou sabía que sonaba un reproche, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para preocuparse. ¡Casi no pudo reconocer al hombre, aunque estaba parado justo frente a él! ¡Oh, ha cambiado tanto! Y no solo en las apariencias. Ya no era el niño malo que conocía en aquel entonces. Él ha crecido, Kidou podría decir. No mantuvo la cabeza baja, como solía hacerlo, y su postura era mucho más firme. Irradiaba confianza, pero esta confianza era diferente de la que Kidou conocía en la FFI. Esta confianza no fue agresiva ni condescendiente; Era más tranquilo y silencioso. Era realmente diferente a Fudou, pero Kidou no lo había visto desde la FFI y no podía culparlo por cambiar. Estaba a punto de cambiar, él mismo, después de todo.

"Bueno, bueno ... Si es Kidou-kun ..." Fudou se burló. Al menos su sonrisa era la misma, pensó Kidou aliviado. Pero el tono de su voz ... ya no tenía ninguna ventaja. Era más como si simplemente estuviera bromeando y no insultando. "Veo que alguien te había entendido, y te deshiciste de esa horrible capa tuya".

Kidou se encogió de hombros. "Las cosas pasan", dijo, lo que lamentó de inmediato, porque sonaba a la defensiva. Maldita sea, no tiene que estar a la defensiva; ¡Él hace lo que quiere con su vida! Kidou sintió que sus nervios se tensaban en su cabeza ya.

Eso es, se dio cuenta Kidou. Han pasado casi diez años, ambos se convirtieron en adultos maduros (al menos eso es lo que esperaba Kidou), y Fudou aún podía enfadarlo en los primeros cinco minutos de una conversación. Kidou sintió que la molestia crecía en él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todos modos?", Preguntó. Kidou no estaba preparado para la aparición de Fudou aquí. ¡Simplemente quería deshacerse de sus rastas en paz, llorándoles en silencio!

"Umm ... ¿Trabajando?" Fudou levantó una ceja, y Kidou sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones rápidamente.

“¿Eres peluquero?” Preguntó Kidou, pero una vez más se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez decirlo.

"Sí, creo que eso es lo que puedes trabajar aquí", dijo Fudou. "Y parece que vas a ser mi cliente hoy", sonrió Fudou con incredulidad. "Te guste o no", agregó al ver caer la expresión del otro.

Kidou rápidamente respiró hondo y recuperó la compostura. No es gran cosa, se dijo a sí mismo; es solo un corte de pelo. ¡No es como si hubiera atesorado tanto su cabello que a Sakuma le tomó tres días enteros convencerlo de que dejara que un peluquero le tocara el cabello! Bueno, no fueron exactamente tres días, solo dos años y medio... De acuerdo, ¿a quién intenta engañar? Sakuma tuvo que amenazarlo con quemar su licencia de entrenador solo para conseguir que encontrara una peluquería. Sin embargo, ahora estaba mentalmente preparado para dejar que un profesional le tocara el pelo, ¡¿pero Fudou ?! Eso fue algo diferente. Eso era algo parecido a una pesadilla; una pesadilla que nunca temía imaginar.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" La voz de Fudou rápidamente arrastró a Kidou a la realidad. Levantó la mirada hacia Fudou, cuya expresión era bastante tranquila ahora, casi jovial. Parece que Fudou superó el encuentro con Kidou de nuevo mucho más rápido que el propio Kidou.

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras Kidou consideraba sus opciones.   
Uno: se da la vuelta rápidamente y sale de la tienda antes de que el otro pueda decir otra maldita palabra. Eso funcionaría, pero le costaría su dignidad.   
Dos: se disculpa y con una excusa falsa, sale de la tienda. Pero entonces, no estaría en ninguna parte con su cabello, y la parte sana de Kidou le dijo que tenía que hacer esto para estar mentalmente preparado para el Quinto Sector.  
Tres: acepta que el karma de alguna manera lo había encontrado y, bueno, le permite a Fudou trabajar en su pelo.

Suspiró y eligió la tercera opción.

"Estoy aquí porque quiero deshacerme de mis rastas", dijo Kidou. Eso es. Esta fuera. No fue tan difícil como había esperado, pero aún así, lo hizo sentir incómodo.

Fudou lo miró por un breve momento, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras su cerebro procesaba la oración. Luego le disparó una sonrisa de complicidad a Kidou.

"Jaja. Muy gracioso pero no voy a caer en la trampa. Lo entiendo, esto fue debido a que llamé a tu capa horrible. Pensé que eres más inteligente que tirar una broma tan tonta sobre mí, Kidou-kun. Sin embargo, debo admitir que la imagen de ti como una cabeza rapada con esas grandes gafas de culo tú... "

"Lo digo en serio", dijo Kidou despreocupadamente haciendo que Fudou se detuviera en mitad de la oración.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres afeitarte la cabeza? ”Preguntó Fudou sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que no", Kidou puso los ojos en blanco detrás de sus gafas. "Quiero quitarle miedo a mis bloqueos. Quiero deshacerme de ellas,” la voz de Kidou era tan decidida y sin emociones, que Fudou contuvo lo que solo quería decir y miró el reloj en la pared.

“Será un largo proceso. Tengo que lavarte el pelo. Luego tengo que desarmar cada una de las rastas" dijo Fudou con voz serena. "Y estamos cerrando en dos horas. Probablemente tengas que volver mañana también. Y al día siguiente", sonrió. "¿Estás seguro de que puedes correr ese riesgo? Estarás dando vueltas con la mitad de rastas desenredados por un tiempo. Te verás ridículo", Fudou se detuvo por un momento solo para imitar una expresión pensante. "Pero probablemente estés acostumbrado a eso ya que llevabas gafas y una capa para la escuela".

Kidou ni siquiera se inmutó ante el comentario. En realidad, se sintió un poco aliviado. Sarcástico y mezquino, Fudou era algo que podía manejar. Pero el educado y bondadoso Fudou? Él no tenía ni una sola idea de qué hacer con eso.

"Estoy bien con eso", dijo finalmente Kidou.

Fudou hizo un gesto hacia el asiento del lavaplatos. “Entonces toma asiento, Kidou-kun. Primero te voy a lavar el pelo".

Kidou lentamente, como si estuviera yendo a su propia ejecución, se movió hacia el asiento con el fregadero. Se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en el lavabo mientras Fudou se colocaba en el otro extremo del lavabo.

Entonces no pasó nada por un minuto sólido.

"Ya sabes," Fudou comenzó a hablar finalmente con alegría en su tono. "Si quieres que te lave el pelo, primero debes quitarte las gafas".

Kidou tragó saliva y sintió que el calor subía a su cara. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a sus gafas que en realidad olvidó que las llevaba puestas. Sin una palabra, se acercó a su cara y se quitó las gafas, deslizándolas en uno de los bolsillos de su traje.

Fudou abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavar el cabello de Kidou. Tan pronto como sus manos tocaron las rastas castañas, Kidou se movió en el asiento. Fudou no pudo contener una risita.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Los ojos carmesí casi quemaron un agujero en los de Fudou.

“Nada,” dijo Fudou, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. "Acabo de recordar el día en que Endou una vez te abrazó, durante ese partido. Y tú le diste una patada en el estómago en respuesta."

Kidou no estaba feliz de que Fudou trajera un recuerdo tan embarazoso. Sucedió en la FFI, después de un partido de entrenamiento con algún tipo de equipo. Ganaron con el disparo de Kidou, Endou estaba tan sobreexcitado que abrazó a Kidou en su felicidad. Kidou, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para una demostración de afecto tan repentina, aunque en ese momento ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Endou saltara sobre él. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tocara, así que hizo lo que su primer instinto y su conocimiento de defensa personal le dijeron. Kidou nunca había visto al entrenador Kudou tan loco como ese día. Evitó a Endou durante tres días después del incidente, a pesar de que Endou le aseguró que todo estaba bien.

"No has cambiado mucho", la voz burlona de Fudou una vez más lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

"Sin embargo, no puedo decirte lo mismo" murmuró Kidou por lo bajo. Luchó contra las ganas de levantarse de este maldito asiento y escapar de esta situación tan embarazosa en la que se había metido.

"Sí. Ya sabes, esa es la vida ", Fudou se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "La gente cambia."

"¿Pero eso?" Kidou dejó que la frase saliera de su boca sin pensarlo. "Quiero decir ..." trató de corregirse. Fudou y él, tuvieron sus conflictos y afrentas, pero Kidou, sin embargo, trató de ser educado. “¿Desde jugar al fútbol ... hasta ser peluquero? ¿Cómo se hace eso?"

"Esa es una pregunta muy interesante, Kidou-kun," la sonrisa de Fudou era ilegible. Kidou decidió no empujar el tema.

"Pero, ¿no te lo pierdes?" Kidou se dio cuenta de que hablar con Fudou era una buena distracción por el hecho de que alguien en realidad estaba tocando su cabello.

“Bueno, después de la secundaria, jugué para la selección nacional durante dos años. No era una aventura tan grande... Así que decidí buscar otra cosa. Además, me estaba quedando sin dinero, así que tuve que encontrar un trabajo rápidamente. El entrenador del equipo, que era un gerente de medio tiempo de un salón, sugirió una gran escuela donde puedo aprender las bases de la peluquería. Dijo que después de tomar la clase me contrataría en su tienda. Al principio, me reí en su cara. Como yo, como peluquero? Ni siquiera en tus sueños más salvajes, hombre, dije. Pero…” aquí su voz pareció vacilar por un minuto. “Las circunstancias cambiaron. Así que tomé el curso y comencé a trabajar en la peluquería del entrenador. Así es como empezó", sonrió Fudou. "Pero no te preocupes; Todavía juego un poco de fútbol. Voy a la orilla del río de vez en cuando y juego al fútbol con unos mocosos”.

Ahora fue el turno de Kidou de reírse.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Fudou confundido.

"Tu y niños? ¿De verdad?” Preguntó Kidou con incredulidad. "Cambiaste mucho más de lo que pensé", murmuró para sí mismo.

"Bueno, no son tan malos como crees. Pueden ser un verdadero dolor en el culo a veces, pero en general son soportables. Cuando al menos me escuchan," Fudou sonrió y luego alcanzó una toalla en un estante cerca de la pared y rápidamente envolvió los mechones de Kidou en ella. "Hecho", anunció. Kidou se levantó del asiento tan rápido como si alguien hubiera dicho Kageyama. Se movieron al asiento frente al espejo. Kidou se sentó y miró su reflejo. Observó cómo sus mechones caían sobre sus hombros mientras Fudou se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza.

"Ahí," dijo Fudou. "¿Quieres decirles adiós antes de que comience?", Preguntó. Aunque su tono era burlón, Kidou casi respondió con un sí. Pero él se mordió la lengua y sacudió la cabeza, mirando directamente a su reflejo mientras sus mechones se movían alrededor del movimiento. Él no se romperá. Aunque cada fibra en su cuerpo le decía que se pusiera de pie y simplemente se alejara, dejó pasar esta idea estúpida, no había forma de volver atrás ahora.

"Entonces, primero, voy a separar cada rasta, para poder desenredarlas", anunció Fudou. Kidou no dijo nada. ¿Por qué Fudou le estaba diciendo esto? ¡No tiene que comentar sobre cada paso que está haciendo! Fue como si sintiera la incomodidad de Kidou, y le dijo esto solo para tranquilizarlo. Kidou sintió que el miedo fluía por sus venas cuando la realización lo golpeó; ¡Fudou pensó que necesitaba ser tranquilizado! ¡Como si fuera tan débil! ¡Como si tuviera miedo de cortarse el maldito cabello!

"Podría doler un poco", dijo Fudou con calma, pero de alguna manera su tono ocultó algunas burlas. O tal vez Kidou lo haya imaginado. Kidou se burló en respuesta y reprimió las ganas de levantarse y simplemente gritar en la cara de Fudou que no debía subestimarlo. Fudou frunció el ceño, sin entender el repentino cambio de humor, pero se encogió de hombros y comenzó a separar el cabello castaño.

Como Kidou esperaba, no sentía nada. ¿Por qué diría Fudou tales cosas, cuando ambos sabían que Kidou había experimentado mucho más...

"¡Oi!" Kidou gritó mientras subconscientemente se estiraba para agarrar su cabeza para detener el dolor palpitante en su cráneo. Solo para encontrarse con las manos de Fudou enredadas en su cabello, tratando de separar dos mechones al principio. La piel de Fudou estaba fría al tacto cálido de Kidou; aún así, arrastró su mano como si hubiera tocado fuego.

"Te lo advertí," Fudou sonrió ante el reflejo de Kidou, ignorando sus ojos abiertos. Kidou apretó sus labios con fuerza.

"Sabes, podrías ser más cuidadoso", murmuró, fijando su mirada en los productos para el cabello en la mesa frente a él.

"Hago mi mejor esfuerzo", resopló Fudou. "Tal vez si cuidases mejor tu cabello, no estaría tan enredado. Mira, estos dos mechones básicamente crecen juntos ”, levantó un pedazo del cabello de Kidou con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Kidou lo miró por el espejo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Estos son rastas. Se supone que deben estar enredados,” Kidou suspiró, molesto, finalmente recuperando su calma compostura nuevamente.

“¿Pero esto?” Fudou levantó una ceja, y Kidou se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo puedo saber? Tú eres el peluquero. O al menos te dices a ti mismo como uno ".

"Era una pregunta retórica", Fudou puso los ojos en blanco. "No se suponía que la respuesta fuera esa. Pero aquí hay otro que puedes responder: ¿Qué pasa con este nuevo estilo tuyo? No más gafas? ¿No hay más capas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Casi pareces un hombre decente ”, se rió entre dientes y comenzó a trabajar en otro par de rastas.

Kidou sintió el calor corriendo a su cara. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer que no estaba afectado por las palabras de Fudou.

"Ya sabes, como dijiste. La gente cambia ", respondió. "También puedo preguntarte lo mismo, por cierto. ¿No serás despedido por usar tal ...? Kidou estaba buscando la palabra. "Ropa de mala calidad? Quiero decir ... todos los demás llevan ese delantal negro. Si trabajas aquí, deberías ponerte eso, ¿verdad? ”Finalmente preguntó qué era lo que le estaba molestando desde que descubrió que Fudou estaba trabajando aquí.

Fudou se rió entre dientes. “Ah, Kidou-kun. Siempre viendo los detalles, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya sabes... no soy un gran fanático de las reglas ", dijo, luego se inclinó más cerca de la oreja de Kidou para que sus caras estuvieran alineadas. Miró su reflejo y bajó la voz, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto con él. "Además, nadie se atrevería a quejarse por la ropa del jefe. Bueno, no a menos que quieran ser despedidos.”Fudou se rió con una luz juguetona en sus ojos.

Los ojos carmesí de Kidou se agrandaron.

"¡¿Eres dueño de este lugar?", Balbuceó.

"De hecho lo soy," se enderezó Fudou. "No parezcas tan sorprendido, Kidou-kun," dejó escapar una risa ligeramente nerviosa.

"No lo soy", Kidou trató de defenderse. "Es solo que nunca pensé que un tipo como tú ..." Kidou se detuvo a media frase mientras mentalmente se daba una patada en el estómago. ¿Qué hay con él hoy? ¡¿Ni siquiera puede manejar sus propias palabras ahora ?!

“¡¿Si ?!” La voz de Fudou no prometió nada bueno. "¿Qué pasa con un tipo como yo?", Dijo en un tono tranquilo que hizo que el estómago de Kidou se atara en un nudo. Fudou miró fijamente a los ojos de Kidou, su propio parpadeo de ira. Enojo real. No es la molestia habitual que solía obtener Fudou cuando alguien lo estaba insultando, sino un verdadero dolor y furia. Kidou agradeció a Dios por estar en un lugar público y no tener que experimentar la verdadera ira de Fudou.

“Nada,” contestó Kidou, deseando que el piso se abriera, para que pudiera desaparecer.

"Tsk ... Pensé que sí", dijo Fudou mientras continuaba separando las rastas de Kidou. El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras Fudou trabajaba, y Kidou se quedó mirando la mesa, decidido a no mirarlo.

Diez minutos pasaron en silencio helado cuando Fudou finalmente soltó el cabello de Kidou y alcanzó un cajón en la mesa. Hurgó en un montón de peines y alfileres hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Levantó la herramienta en silencio cuando Kidou también la miró y sus ojos se agrandaron. Bueno, esta herramienta era bastante inusual. Tenía un mango de madera y una aguja bastante larga y gruesa encima. Le recordó a Kidou algún tipo de equipo de tortura medieval.

Observó en shock cuando Fudou acercó el extraño destornillador a su cráneo. Por un breve momento, un pensamiento pasó por su mente; que Fudou podría querer abrirle el cráneo, solo por pura venganza. Por muy irracional que sonara, no pudo evitar estremecerse en su asiento, lo que hizo que el peluquero se echara a reír.

Kidou apretó los dientes con exasperación. Genial, ¡él solo le dio a Fudou otra cosa para molestarlo! Hoy realmente no era el día de Kidou, tenía que admitirlo. Su compostura se rompió en pedazos en el momento en que vio a Fudou, y no importó lo desesperadamente que intentara recuperarlo durante esta pesadilla de la época, solo pudo reunir algunas piezas. En el momento en que pensó que sus paredes estaban de vuelta, Fudou las rompió de nuevo.

"No parezcas tan asustado Kidou-kun," Fudou casi se estaba riendo, la diversión clara en su voz. "Es sólo una aguja".

Kidou no respondió, solo se mordió la lengua y lanzó una mirada asesina al espejo.

"Lo sé", dijo, pero fue un intento fallido de reservar su gracia.

"Oh hombre," Fudou se rió entre dientes. "Me gustaría tener una cámara conmigo. ¡Tu cara no tiene precio!

Kidou solo resopló en respuesta.

"No seas tan rígido, Kidou-kun", dijo Fudou mientras dividía las rastas de Kidou en dos partes horizontalmente. 

Rápidamente puso la mitad superior en un bollo suelto y comenzó a trabajar en uno de los mechones enredados de Kidou en la parte inferior con la aguja extraña. Kidou no respondió, solo miró su reflejo, con los labios apretados, decididos a preservar lo que quedaba de su dignidad. ¡Si eso significaba que iba a estar sentado en silencio en la silla de un peluquero durante las horas restantes, entonces que así sea! Fudou trabajó en silencio y tan rápido como pudo. El tiempo pasó lentamente, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una sola palabra. 

La mente de Kidou comenzó a deslizarse lentamente de nuevo a sus pensamientos sobre las tácticas de Teikoku para el primer partido. Este partido iba a ser su debut, así que tenía que estar preparado. Tenía que jugar cualquier caso de escenario, todas las órdenes posibles que el quinto sector pudiera darles. Tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa, independientemente de ganar o perder. Las semillas no son confiables y, en este momento, hay muchas de ellas en el equipo de Teikoku. Tiene que ser capaz de pensar rápidamente y actuar con rapidez porque un solo error puede causar un gran...

Fudou se aclaró la garganta detrás de Kidou y saltó en su asiento sorprendido. Esta vez Fudou no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"¿Qué pasa con la cara?", Preguntó en cambio, aparentemente en lo más profundo de su trabajo. Kidou levantó una ceja en respuesta.

Fudou suspiró como si le doliera físicamente decir las siguientes palabras. "¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Nada,"

"No me digas que en realidad lo intentaste", dijo Fudou increíblemente.

“¿Intentaste qué?” Preguntó Kidou con un pequeño ceño fruncido.

"Tch ... ¿Realmente trataste de mentirme?" Fudou dijo con un pequeño resoplido. "No puedes engañarme, Kidou-kun, lo sabes".

"No es de tu incumbencia," Kidou apretó los dientes.

"Está bien, está bien ..." Fudou levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición (con la aguja en una de ellas, lo que automáticamente hizo que Kidou se estremeciera un poco). "Como el cliente desea..." añadió en voz baja, pero Kidou ni siquiera se molestó en responder.

"Entonces dime, en cambio, qué has estado haciendo estos últimos años?", preguntó Fudou.

“¿Por qué estás tan interesado?” Preguntó Kidou de vuelta con una expresión sospechosa.

"Sólo trato de ser un peluquero adecuado", Fudou se encogió de hombros. "¡Vamos, cuéntame todos los chismes jugosos!", Preguntó en tono agudo, con voz burlona, probablemente, uno de sus colegas.

Kidou no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante la respuesta de Fudou.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo escuché bien? ¿El gran Kidou Yuuto  se rió?” Fudou preguntó con un suspiro de sorpresa.

"Muy gracioso..." murmuró el castaño, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Fudou, su mirada fija en su trabajo una vez más.

"Simplemente no te rendirás, ¿verdad?" Kidou suspiró.

"No es una oportunidad", dijo Fudou con aire de suficiencia.

"Bien ..." Kidou vaciló un poco antes de la respuesta. "Soy un entrenador", dijo el ex fabricante de juegos a regañadientes. "En Teikoku", agregó.

"¿Un entrenador?" Preguntó Fudou sorprendido. "Te queda lo suficientemente bien", dijo finalmente después de reflexionar sobre la respuesta de Kidou por un tiempo.

"¿De Verdad? ¿Crees? "Preguntó Kidou sorprendido por la reacción de Fudou.

"Sí, La onda de jefes es algo tuyo, ¿verdad?", Respondió con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Kidou resopló pero no lo negó.

"Aunque está invertido; ahora soy el que está siendo dominado... "dijo con amargura, refiriéndose al nuevo sistema de fútbol que determinó al ganador antes del partido.

"Cuéntame sobre eso," Fudou negó con la cabeza con desaprobación. "Ese Gouenji Shuuya lo calmó mucho, ¿no es así? ¿Siempre fue obvio que el niño será famoso algún día pero se convertirá en un tirano de fútbol? Eso es algo que ni siquiera vi venir ".

Los ojos de Kidou se agrandaron, y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para mirar a Fudou a los ojos. Las rastas medio secas volaron en el aire con el movimiento, y Fudou intentó arrastrar la aguja de metal lejos de la cabeza de Kidou lo más rápido posible. Menos mal que sus reflejos eran los mismos que a los 14 años.

“¿Sabes?” Preguntó Kidou, obviamente sorprendido. La identidad del Santo Emperador era en su mayor parte desconocida por el público, aunque Gouenji trató muy poco de ocultar su apariencia.

"Vamos, Kidou-kun, dame algo de crédito", Fudou sonrió levemente. "Soy un vagabundo pero no estoy ciego".

Cierto. Kidou ha subestimado una vez más las capacidades de Fudou. O sobrestima las habilidades de sigilo de Gouenji. Ese fue el momento en que Kidou se dio cuenta de que tal vez debería contarle a Fudou sus dudas. Fudou no fue tan comprensivo como Sakuma; ni él tuvo ese enfoque rudo de la voluntad de llamar la atención hacia ti como lo hizo Gouenji, pero tal vez era lo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento. No necesitaba mentiras blancas para consolarlo; Quería la verdad, pero prefería no lastimarse durante el proceso. Y en todo caso, su compañero de juego fue brutalmente honesto.

"Tienes razón", murmuró casi inaudiblemente. Tragó saliva mientras respiraba profundamente. Estaba claramente luchando con las palabras, y Fudou levantó una ceja ante su comportamiento de una manera "esto va a ser interesante".

“Kageyama,” dijo Kidou, y el mundo se calló a su alrededor. Fudou no respondió, solo esperó pacientemente a que Kidou explicara sus pensamientos. "Soy Kageyama".

"¿No? Estoy bastante seguro de que eres Kidou Yuuto ... "Fudou sonrió, pero Kidou no lo notó. Volvió la cabeza hacia el espejo y miró su reflejo como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida. La sonrisa de Fudou se derritió de su rostro cuando reanudó su trabajo en el desenredado de una manera tranquila pero precisa.

"Soy como él", luego frunció el ceño y miró fijamente hacia delante como si estuviera desafiando a su propia imagen en el espejo para contradecirlo. "Yo ... soy débil", susurró y agachó la cabeza.

"Yo-soy repugnante. Dejo que el Quinto Sector determine los partidos de Teikoku, porque tengo miedo. Yo ... yo vine hoy aquí para deshacerme de mis temores. Para deshacerme de mi yo anterior. Para ... transformarse en una especie de villano. En alguien como Kageyama. Y ... y va bastante fácilmente hasta ahora. Con demasiada facilidad, me meto en la máscara del chico malo, aunque todo en mi maldito cuerpo me dice que lo que hace Fifth Sector está mal. ¡Y quiero pelear! Levántate y dile a Gouenji que está siendo alimentado con mentiras. Pero si me rebelo, me atraparán, y los niños no podrán jugar sin mí, y es mucho más fácil mentir bajo y seguir las órdenes. Si obedezco, me dejarán en paz y puedo organizarme aunque solo sea en secreto..." Kidou se detuvo allí como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Aunque no tuvo que decir nada más. Los ojos de Fudou brillaron cuando el centavo cayó. Se inclinó más cerca de Kidou, sus labios casi rozaron su oreja.

"¿Quieres decir que ... estás organizando una rebelión?", Susurró. Kidou sintió que su cara se calentaba y se burlaba.

"Puedes ... ponerlo de esa manera", suspiró.

"¿Qué otras formas hay para llamar a una rebelión?" Fudou se rió, y el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Kidou se levantó.

"¿Justicia para el fútbol?" Kidou lo intentó, pero deseó que Fudou se saliera de su cara.

"Correcto," Fudou arrastró las palabras y finalmente se enderezó. Kidou dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro de sus labios. "¿Es eso lo que va a estar en tus banners? ¿Justicia para el fútbol?” Kidou no respondió. Ahora que no tenía que concentrarse en Fudou, podía volver a pensar en sus próximos pasos.

"Ya sabes", comenzó a decir Fudou, pero de inmediato vio que el genio estaba demasiado consumido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, mirando al espejo, con los dientes preocupados sobre su labio inferior.

"Fuck Kageyama", Fudou decidió decir en su lugar. Su voz hizo que Kidou se estremeciera y miró al secador de pelo. "Era un bastardo. Sus metas nunca justificarán lo que había hecho. Nunca” Kidou cerró los ojos, y sintió un sonrojo arrastrándose por sus mejillas, pero ahora de vergüenza.

"Pero no eres Kageyama", dijo Fudou firmemente. "Y en la época de Kageyama, los partidos de fútbol no estaban determinados por alguna autoridad mandona y por un Santo Emperador. Y Kageyama nunca hubiera tenido las agallas de rebelarse contra nada. Si aún estuviera vivo, sería mucho más probable que estuviera sentado en una silla en el Quinto Sector, infierno, incluso podría ser el mismo Emperador Santo. Así que no te consideres tan bien ni pienses que puedes llamarte villano solo por ser un poco furtivo de vez en cuando ", se burló Fudou con fuego en sus ojos. "Lo intentaste una vez, pero no te funcionó, ¿recuerdas?"

Kidou reflexionó sobre las palabras de Fudou y tuvo que admitir (para su consternación) que tenía razón. Obedecer al Quinto Sector mientras intentaba salvar el mundo del fútbol no era lo más villano que se podía hacer. No era agradable, tomar Semillas y aplastar a los oponentes, pero era un mal necesario. Y Kidou ya no era un niño. Él debería saber mejor que el mundo no era solo blanco o negro. Y Kidou estaba luchando de la única manera que podía, con su cerebro y sus tácticas. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que podría haber pensado demasiado en su problema. Kidou se sintió aliviado de que una vez más sus instintos eran correctos, y las palabras de Fudou eran exactamente lo que necesitaba.

"Hmph", dijo Fudou triunfante cuando vio que la cara de Kidou se relajaba de repente. "Estoy tomando cinco, ¿quieres ir afuera?", Preguntó entonces y apuntó con el pulgar en dirección a la puerta. Kidou estaba agradecido por la oferta. Él asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Se quedó mirando su reflejo por un minuto y se preguntó cuán ridículo se veía. La parte superior de su cabello estaba atada en un moño mientras que la mitad inferior ya estaba desenredada gracias a los rápidos dedos de Fudou (y a ese horrible equipo de tortura medieval) y estaba en cascada sobre sus hombros en ondas irregulares. Volvió a ponerse las gafas de color y cuando miró hacia otro lado, Fudou ya estaba parado afuera. Todavía era visible a través de la puerta de cristal, en medio de encender un cigarrillo. ¿Cuándo había empezado a fumar Fudou? Kidou lo siguió afuera, sus cejas ahora se juntaron en un gesto de reproche. Cuando salió por la puerta, se acercó a Fudou, quien estaba encorvado contra una pared cercana, resoplando pacíficamente.

"¿Desde cuándo?" La pregunta de Kidou se disparó a través del ruido de la ciudad y él asintió con la cabeza hacia el cigarrillo entre los dedos de Fudou.

"La escuela secundaria", Fudou se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "No es como si fuera asunto tuyo", resopló justo después. Kidou suspiró y frotó el puente si su nariz, irritada.

"Eres un deportista, Fudou", dijo en tono de reproche.

"Hah, ya no Kidou-kun," Fudou rió amargamente. "Los días gloriosos han pasado," suspiró, tomó un largo trago de su cigarrillo y exhaló. El humo quemó los ojos de Kidou a pesar de las gafas, y él trató duramente de combatir el impulso de sacar el cigarrillo de las manos de Fudou y aplastarlo. Pero su última frase hizo que Kidou se preguntara. Fudou fue todo bromas y bromas, pero ¿estaba realmente bien? En ese momento, Kidou sintió que algo estaba mal. No podía explicar por qué, era solo lo que sus entrañas le decían.

"Erhm ... y qué hay de ti, Fudou ..." Kidou comenzó a expresar sus preocupaciones. "¿Estás ...? Estaba buscando las palabras, y Fudou enarcó una ceja en respuesta" ... ¿bien? ". A pesar de que estaba tartamudeando, su voz y su postura irradiaban seriedad, lo que hizo que Fudou tragara exasperado.

"Hah," Fudou se rió, pero su sonrisa era tensa. "Nunca mejor", dijo, pero su respuesta solo obtuvo otro par de cejas arrugadas y una mueca analítica. "¡Oh, mírate, estando tan preocupado por mí! ¡Esto es tan halagador! ”Arrulló Fudou. "Pero ten cuidado, Kidou-kun, uno podría pensar que realmente te preocupas por mí", se rió entre dientes, pero el sonido sonó con ahínco.

"Me preocupo por ti", no dudé en la voz de Kidou esta vez. "Lo que sucedió en el pasado, está en el pasado. Eres un ex compañero de equipo y si necesito ayuda de alguna manera, me complace ayudarte ”.

"Sí, apuesto. El Gran Kidou Yuuto que viene al rescate de The Poor Fudou Akio ... ese es un escenario que te encantaría ", Fudou escupió y golpeó la colilla contra el cemento con frustración. Lo pisó mientras claramente estaba tratando de controlar la ira en su voz. "Soy un niño grande, Kidou-kun. Puedo cuidarme a mí misma, ”dijo, pero Kidou sabía mejor que eso para creerlo.

"¿Entonces no se trata de ti?", Preguntó ignorando las venenosas palabras de Fudou.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Preguntó Fudou, con una clara amenaza en su voz. Kidou (incluso si accidentalmente) logró ser muerto en el tema. Sabía que por la forma en que Fudou reaccionaba, de repente todas las paredes empezaron a cerrarse. Kidou apretó los dientes pero no insistió en el tema. Así que se quedaron allí, escuchando el fuerte tráfico de la ciudad, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. Esperando a que el otro reaccione.

Después de un par de minutos, Fudou suspiró frustrado y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Es mi mamá. Espero que estés feliz ahora ", gimió y se apartó de Kidou, comenzando a caminar de regreso a la tienda. Pero Kidou fue más rápido y lo agarró del brazo. Fudou miró a Kidou, quien no dijo una palabra, solo lo instó a mover la cabeza para continuar. Fudou arrancó su brazo del agarre de Kidou y resopló molesto.

"Simplemente no lo dejarás pasar, ¿verdad?", Preguntó. La más leve de las sonrisas apareció en los labios de Kidou cuando recordó que había dicho lo mismo hace poco y negó con la cabeza.

 "Mi mamá ... "Fudou comenzó a ni siquiera atreverse a mirar a Kidou. "No está bien. Ella tiene ... algunos problemas ". Aquí, Fudou levantó el puño, extendió el pulgar y el meñique e hizo un movimiento de inclinación, señalando el movimiento de la bebida. "Y no puedo cuidar de ella", dijo sin rodeos. "Este negocio es sólo un tamaño mediocre aquí. Transfiero todo mi dinero extra, diablos incluso mi dinero que usualmente gastaría en cosas de comodidad, a ella, pero ¿qué puedo hacer si ella se lo toma todo? ”Gruñó con irritación. "No sé ... algo debe haberse roto en ella, tal vez no esté llegando al centro de atención o al negocio de mi padre, ¡ese viejo récord roto! - o no sé qué, pero ella acaba de ... perderse en general. Y quiero ayudarla. Realmente lo creo Pero tengo un negocio que cuidar, un hogar que cuidar, lo intento y lo intento, pero si mi madre no quiere estar limpia, ¡entonces no puedo forzarla! Cada vez, ella dice 'Akio, no tengo un problema con la bebida. Yo sé mis límites No me quites esto también. ¡¿Ves lo que hizo allí? ¡Incluso la culpa me hizo tropezar! Y yo solo… ¡Argh! ”Fudou pateó la pared con toda su fuerza y observó como algunas piezas de embadurnamiento cayeron de ella.

Kidou miró a Fudou con simpatía. Conocía la sensación de no poder ayudar a alguien, darse cuenta de que alguien que conoces ya no es el mismo, y usted no puede hacer absolutamente nada para volver a cambiarlo. Lo ha visto todo. Especialmente cuando se encontró con Sakuma y Genda en Shin Teikoku, pero decidió que era mejor no hablar de este tema. Después de todo, él mismo dijo: lo que está en el pasado está en el pasado.

Kidou no era bueno con las palabras. Especialmente si estas palabras eran del tipo reconfortante, y por eso se quedó allí sin habla, sin saber cómo expresar sus sentimientos sin hacer que Fudou sintiera que estaba siendo compadecido. Quería que Fudou supiera que entendía, más de lo que nunca sabría. Así que hizo lo que era mejor: organizar. Sacó su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su traje. Pero ni siquiera pudo desbloquear su pantalla cuando una mano fue colocada en su brazo en un apretón fuerte.

"YO. No lo hagas. No quiero, tu... Dinero, "Fudou siseó con los dientes apretados y Kidou realmente pudo sentir el intento asesino en sus palabras. Kidou hizo una mueca de suficiencia, arrancó su brazo del agarre de Fudou y se alejó un par de metros, donde marcó un número. Habló en voz baja, sus palabras se convirtieron en un incomprensible murmullo mientras Fudou todavía estaba parado en la entrada de la tienda, echando humo. Cuando Kidou terminó su llamada y caminó de regreso a Fudou, el ex punk parecía estar a un milisegundo de distancia de saltar a la garganta de Kidou.

"No", dijo cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, tratando de contenerse.

"¿Entonces no quieres que te pague?" Una ceja castaña se arrastró sobre la frente de Kidou. La expresión fría de Fudou cayó mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó el moreno, su voz llena de sospecha. Kidou no respondió, solo le entregó su teléfono. Fudou se quedó mirando la pantalla mientras comenzaba a leer el artículo.

“¿El santuario azur? ¿Qué diablos es esto? ”Resopló. Repasó rápidamente el artículo, desplazándose a medida que sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más con cada información recién reunida sobre la institución.

"¡Maldito infierno, este es un asilo de ancianos seguro!"

"Conozco a un tipo que me debe un favor", Kidou se encogió de hombros. “Son una instalación especializada en ayudar a las personas mayores con problemas con la bebida. Tienen consejería dos veces por semana, un gimnasio, una piscina, muchas actividades y un puñado de psicólogos calificados para que las personas se pongan de pie. Solo logré organizar un semestre allí para tu madre, pero creo que es mejor que nada. Tendrá medio año en el que su madre no estará bebiendo su dinero, podrá ahorrar y luego podrá pagar el próximo semestre. Además, ya que tienes una patada en contra de aceptar la ayuda de otras personas, digamos que es un acto a cambio de mi cabello. Y bueno ... para los chismes ", el mediocampista medio encorvado se dijo a sí mismo las palabras, refiriéndose a que Fudou escuchaba sus problemas antes.

Fudou permaneció allí inmóvil, su expresión completamente congelada mientras le devolvía el teléfono de Kidou. Luego respiró profundamente como si intentara calmar una tormenta dentro de él por el puro poder de la exhalación. Finalmente, abrió la boca para hablar.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con la otra parte de tu cabello?" Él arqueó una ceja. "Deberías haber esperado a que terminara tu peinado antes de pagar", sonrió el ex punk. Kidou se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

"Creo que lo prefiero de esta manera. No tengo que transformarme completamente en un tipo malo ", sonrió débilmente y señaló hacia el bollo de rastas en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Un viejo recordatorio", luego se pellizcó un trozo de cabello desenredado y lo levantó ligeramente. "Y un nuevo comienzo".

Fudou sonrió comprensivamente y su rostro se abrió en una amplia sonrisa.

"Sin embargo, te ves ridículo", se rió la morena.

"Lo sé," sonrió Kidou. “Pero después de todo, tú mismo lo dijiste; Lo ridículo es parte de mi imagen.

Fudou de repente desvió su mirada hacia el concreto.

"Maldito maldito 'Azure Sanctuary, ¿eh?" Murmuró. "¡Incluso tienen un gimnasio y una piscina! Podría besarte justo ahora, Kidou Yuuto ... "murmuró él casi inaudiblemente. Lástima que Kidou nunca tuvo problemas con sus oídos.

"Un simple agradecimiento será suficiente", respondió, pero no pudo evitar que un sonrojo volviera su rostro todo rojo.

Pero de repente Fudou estaba en su espacio personal, inclinándose hacia él. Kidou dio un paso atrás pero su espalda golpeó la pared inmediatamente.

"Prefiero morir antes que dar las gracias a un adversario como tú", susurró el moreno con ese brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Transcurrieron un par de segundos en un silencio de asombro, como si Fudou estuviera esperando a que Kidou saliera corriendo y corriera hacia él. Pero el autoproclamado genio se quedó allí, conmocionado. Fudou tomó esto como estímulo y capturó los labios del ex mediocampista con los suyos. El grito de sorpresa de Kidou fue amortiguado cuando sus bocas se conectaron. Pero pronto, y para su sorpresa, Kidou se encontró a sí mismo fundiéndose en el beso y respondiendo a él tan ansiosamente como lo hizo Fudou. Cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron, miraron fijamente a cada uno de ellos lo que pareció la eternidad. Finalmente, Fudou se aclaró la garganta y una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por su rostro, del tipo que sugería que había encontrado otra manera de poner los nervios de Kidou.

"¿Así que...? ¿Tu casa o la mía?" La pregunta le valió un fuerte empujón en los hombros. Mientras Fudou estaba tropezando hacia atrás, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, Kidou recogió lo poco que quedaba de su cordura y se abrió paso junto a Fudou. La intención de irse era claramente visible en sus pasos.

"Entonces, ¿supongo que te veré por ahí?", La diversión era clara en la voz del punk anterior cuando gritó detrás de él. Kidou no respondió. Ni siquiera se detuvo, solo levantó una mano y saludó de manera despectiva mientras doblaba la esquina y desaparecía de la línea de visión de Fudou. No tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que el punk estaba sonriendo ampliamente, con esa sonrisa aguda de él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Poco sabía Kidou que al día siguiente Sakuma sufriría una crisis mental al ver su nuevo peinado. Y mientras Sakuma seguía repitiendo diferentes oraciones, alterando entre la conmocionada "¡Todo para convencerte,  las amenazas, y tu cabello empeoró!" Y la exasperada "No sé por qué pensé que por una vez, tendrías un corte de cabello normal. ! ”Kidou solo sonrió ligeramente con contenido. Ahora, él estaba listo para la batalla, y el Quinto Sector podría estar absolutamente seguro de que esta rebelión sería una que nunca olvidarían.


End file.
